marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 7
Appearing in Overdose Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender **Robert Stewart **Jonathan Walters **Logan Baxter **Jason Ridgemont Supporting Characters *Jennifer Hawke Villains *Boulder (Death) *Black Death Synopsis for Overdose The issue opens directly after the last one, where Ethan and Jennifer stand staring at the rock creature calling himself the Boulder. Ethan turns to Jennifer. Ethan: Let's go! Ethan grabs Jennifer by her shoulder and pulls her behind him as they run out of the park. Ethan: Go get help! Jennifer: What are you gonna do? Ethan: Make sure no one gets hurt. Jennifer: Are you sure? Ethan: Yes, now go! Jennifer nods, and begins walking away. Jennifer: Be careful! Ethan turns around. Ethan: Being careful was the last thing on my mind. Ethan disappears for a panel before suddenly being back, now wearing his Contender costume. Ethan: Man, I love this suit. Ethan races through, removing all of the civilians from the park before stopping, standing in front of Boulder. Ethan: I'm here! Just like you wanted! Boulder: Contender! Prepare to die! Ethan: Wow, that's exactly what the last guy said. Boulder goes to punch Ethan, who dodges the hit. However, as Ethan goes to punch Boulder in the face, his hand snaps, breaking from the impact. Ethan clutches his hand in pain. He runs away, leaving Boulder confused. Boulder: This isn't the last you've seen of me, Contender! Ethan races to his home, coming crashing down the stairs. Jonathan, Logan, and Robert stand waiting for him. Logan and Robert help Ethan into a chair, while Jonathan gets an X-ray ready for Ethan's arm. Robert: What was that thing? Ethan: I don't know! All I know is I punched it and my ?!#$@*& wrist snapped! Jonathan: Hold still, Ethan! Logan and Robert keep Ethan held back as Jonathan holds the X-ray over Ethan's hand. The X-ray's results come up on the screen. We see Ethan's bones healing over multiple panels. Logan: What's happening to him? Robert: His arm is healing at an exponentially quicker speed than that of a normal human. It must be his super speed. Ethan: Are you saying I have a healing factor? Ethan jumps up, waving his hand around. He suddenly screams in pain, falling back into the chair. Robert: You have a healing factor, but you're not Deadpool. Jonathan: Your hand should be completely healed and back to normal in around forty-five minutes. Ethan: Good. I need to go destroy whatever that rock thing was. Robert: He said his name was Boulder. Ethan: I don't care what he said his name was! All I care about is beating him, by any means necessary. Robert, Jonathan, and Logan look at each other as Ethan lays his head back, resting. We transition into an abandoned warehouse. Boulder walks into the warehouse. Waiting for him inside is Black Death, who stands with his back turned. Black Death: You failed. Boulder: No, I didn't fail. Contender ran away like a little !$@#*. Black Death: Well, he's still alive, isn't he? Boulder: Not for long. I promise you, the next time I see him I will destroy him completely. When I'm done, there won't even be a body left for those doctors to dissect. Black Death turns to Boulder. Black Death: The last guy promised to kill Contender too. His body ended up at my feet, hollow and broken. Do you know why that is? Boulder looks at Black Death in silence. Black Death: He broke his promise. He failed. Are you gonna fail too? Boulder: No. Black Death: Good. Boulder stares at Black Death. Black Death: What are you still sitting here for? Go kill him. NOW. Boulder nods, stomping away. We transition back to the Team Contender base, where Ethan, now completely healed, stands in front of Jonathan, Logan, Robert, and Jason. Jason: Tell us everything you saw out there. Ethan: There's not much to say. He just showed up. Robert: Is it just me or are these superpowered villains showing up a lot more frequently in Capital City than ever before? Jason: Trust me, it's not just you. Two superpowered enemies in two months? I don't remember Jonathan and Logan dealing with any THAT close together. Logan: Definitely not. We'd run into one or two a year on solo missions. We might get a couple more for big team-ups. Robert: With the Signalmen? Logan: Yeah, that. Ethan: Something is going on in Capital City. Something… big. And I'm too weak to do anything about it. Ethan clutches a chair. He shouts in anger and throws the chair at the wall. Robert: We're gonna need to replace that. Ethan stares at Robert in anger. Jonathan turns to Robert, Jason, and Logan. Jonathan: If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a discussion with my son. Alone. Robert and Jason walk out. Logan stops and whispers to Jonathan. Logan: Go easy on the kid. He's handling things a lot better than we would have. Jonathan nods as Logan walks out. Jonathan turns to his son. Jonathan: What's going on with you lately? Ethan: I'm sorry. Jonathan: No, this isn't just an "I'm sorry, let's move on" situation. You're actually gonna talk to me for once. Ethan looks at his father. Ethan: A month ago, I was a normal teenager living a normal life. I had a best friend, a girl I really liked. I still have all that stuff, but now I also have an entire city on my shoulders. Will I ever get to live that normal life I had envisioned for myself? Will I get the girl? Or will I have to throw all that away in favor of being a superhero? Jonathan puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder. Jonathan: Ethan, being Contender doesn't mean you have to throw away your entire life. I married your mother and had you while I was All-Star. One day, you will find the woman you love and you will marry her, and you will also be an awesome superhero. I just hope you don't make the same mistakes I did with your mother. Ethan: What mistakes did you make? Jonathan: Ethan, when I say you aren't ready, it's not me babying you. It's me telling the truth. It's me leaving you with all the good memories you have of your mother. I don't want to taint that. Ethan: What did she do? Jonathan shakes his head. Jonathan: It doesn't matter. Your mother is dead, Ethan. She's gone. Ethan nods. He hugs his father. Suddenly, an alert sounds on the computer. Ethan and Jonathan see a newscast showing Boulder in Capital City. Robert, Logan, and Jason run downstairs. Jason: The big guy is back. Jonathan turns to Ethan. Jonathan: You ready to get out there? Ethan smiles. Ethan: If I don't, who will? We transition to the streets of Capital City. Boulder crashes through the streets, flipping over cars and throwing street signs. We see Jennifer running through the streets, helping people away from danger. Suddenly, Ethan races into the streets, suited up. Jennifer: Woah. It's him. Ethan approaches Boulder. Ethan: You know, there's easier ways to get my attention. You could send me a DM? My Instagram is public, man. Boulder: All I care about is obliterating you until there is absolutely nothing left. Ethan: Man, you're REALLY cliche, aren't you? Voltage was a lot more original than you. Boulder: Voltage was a failure. I will be known as the man that killed the Contender! Boulder charges at Ethan, who sidesteps, causing Boulder to crash into a car. Robert comes in on Ethan's earpiece. Robert: Ethan, get your distance and charge at him before punching him. Your hand will absorb the force much better, and you might actually do some damage. Ethan: You got it! Ethan races away, getting his distance from Boulder. He gets in a runner's stance, and charges forward as quick as possible, sending his fist directly into Boulder's face, causing Boulder to crash to the ground. Ethan looks up at the nearby skyscraper. Ethan: I've got an idea. Ethan runs up the building onto its roof. He runs down the building and jumps off, stomping directly onto Boulder. Boulder cries out in pain. Ethan grabs Boulder and lifts him off the ground. Ethan: How does it feel to get absolutely whooped by Contender? Boulder: You've gotta get me out of here! Ethan: What are you talking about? Boulder: I'm not the one you should be worried about. The real threat is- Suddenly, a lightning bolt crashes through Boulder. He falls to the ground. Ethan: Stay with me! Boulder: Black… Death… Boulder crumbles. Ethan looks up to see a figure walking into the shadows. Ethan runs to chase after the figure, but finds them completely gone. Ethan looks around in confusion. Ethan: Something tells me things just got a whole lot more complicated. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan must face off against Boulder, a new threat to Capital City. Ethan and Jonathan have a heart to heart, and Team Contender becomes suspicious of something going on in Capital City. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics